Coming Home
by thebadbishop
Summary: Ava Roberts was abandoned by the fence when she was three days old. Sixteen years later she decides to leave Amity for Dauntless but it's not what she was expecting. What will she do when she finds out the truth about her past? Can she save her faction before it's too late? This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy!(ON INDEFINITE HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had to re-upload this chapter because I wanted to make a few changes, sorry for any confusion. **

* * *

**Ava**

"Are you nervous?", my mom asks as she begins to pull my long ginger hair into two french-braids.

"No." I tell her as I smile back at her in the large mirror that hangs over my wooden desk in my bedroom, "Where were you? For your test?"

"Terrified.", she laughs, it's the kind of sweet laugh that only a woman from Amity could have, her smile reaches her big brown eyes.

My mother is beautiful. She's not the in-your-face type beautiful that some women are, her beauty is more subtle. Her black hair hangs just over her shoulders and her eyes are a deep brown, unlike mine which are a piercing green.

"You know you don't have to braid my hair for me anymore, mom. I can do it myself.", I say, half joking.

"I know you can but I braided it on your first day of school and I want to do it on your last.", she replies as she finishes the second braid and plants a gentle kiss on the back of my head, "I just want you to know that I love you, Ava. I don't care what your test results are or what you decide tomorrow, I will always love you, no matter what."

"I love you too, mom.", I almost choke on the words and tears begin to form in my eyes. I don't usually cry so easily but something about what she says makes it all seem so real, tomorrow I may decide to leave my faction, my friends, my family, but knowing that I have my mothers support gives me a sense of relief.

"Okay, okay, I'll let you get ready for school.", she says after a long silence whilst wiping tears from her own eyes, "And no more crying." I shoot her a sarcastic smile which makes her chuckle as she walks out of my room.

The rest of the morning goes by in a blur and before I know it I'm saying goodbye to my parents and on my way to school, wearing brown skinny jeans, a tight-fitted red t-shirt and a pale orange jacket with a bag slung over my shoulder. I've never liked the colors of Amity clothes, they've always made my skin seem even paler and made the freckles which cover my arms and face stand out.

Once I've passed through the row of trees that separate the houses from the fields I'm greeted with a familiar face and wide grin.

"God, Ava, you sure do know how to make a man wait.", Tommy jokes, his grin growing even wider as I hit him on the arm. Tommy has been my best friend, and pretty much only friend, since we could walk. I've never really gotten on with Amity kids, maybe because I've never really felt like I belong with them. I wasn't actually born in Amity, I was found abandoned by the fence when I was three days old with nothing but a blanket, a letter and a small picture of my birth-parents. I know what they look like and I know that they were in Dauntless when I was born but I'm not sure where they are now, since I was born two months before their Choosing Ceremony. I've never tried to find them and I don't think I want to, so all I know about them is what was written in the letter my birth-mother left with me. It's not like I'm not curious, which I am, it's just that I don't see why I should try to find people who didn't even want me.

I was lucky that my mom and dad decided to adopt me, otherwise, I don't know where I would be right now, maybe factionless, maybe dead. It's a dark thought so I try not to think about it too much, although it's true.

Tommy is so tall that I have to look up to talk to him, and I'm definitely not short, I'm not tall, but definitely not short. His skin is dark and his hair is short and black, it's the type of short hair you would expect to see on an Abnegation boy, but he's always kept it that way.

"Well maybe if you weren't so annoyingly early all the time then you wouldn't have to wait so long.", I tease, bumping him with my shoulder, to which he replies with a sarcastic face.

"Nice eyeliner by the way.", he says, swiftly changing the subject. He's always been good at keeping the conversation going, it's part of his Amity charm.

"Thanks, you know me, always perfect.", I joke, throwing my braids over my shoulders for dramatic effect, which leaves us both hysterical.

* * *

Before I know it my classes are over and I'm waiting anxiously in the cafeteria for my aptitude test. Tommy is telling me about something that happened in one of his classes but I'm not really paying attention, instead I'm just looking around the room at all of the factions trying to figure out which one I think I fit in to, not that it makes much difference that's what the test is for. The Abnegation are sitting patiently, none of them talking to each other, the Erudite are huddled around books, desperate to obtain new information, the Candor are having lively debates about something and if it weren't for the smiles on their faces you would think that their arguing, the Dauntless are laughing and joking loudly with each other and the Amity are playing rhyming games and giggling about things that I'm not listening to.

"From Amity: Ava Roberts and Thomas Riley.", the woman's voice snaps me out of my daze and suddenly I'm on my feet and making my way towards one of the aptitude test rooms. I give Tommy one last reassuring smile over my shoulder before entering the room and I am greeted by a thin Abnegation woman.

"Hello, my name is Natalie and I will be administering your aptitude test.", she says with a small smile, "If you could please take a seat and we will get started." I suddenly realize I'm still stood next to the door and I walk over to the chair in the middle of the room. There's a machine with a bunch of wires attached to it next to the chair, which I can only assume allows Natalie to see what is going on and record my results. The walls are covered in mirrors but aside from that, the room is bare.

Natalie starts to attach wires to me, herself and the computer before handing me a vial of clear liquid. Clearly, she can see my confused expression and says "It will induce the simulation, you need to drink it." I pour the contents into my mouth and the simulation begins.

* * *

The test is over almost as quickly as it started and Natalie is pulling me out of the chair by my arm.

"Stand up, I'm taking you out the back door.", she says, clearly worried about something.

"What's going on? What were my results?", I ask, nearly tripping over my own feet as I'm dragged across the room.

"T-they were inconclusive.", Natalie whispers so quietly I can barely hear her, "You have equal aptitude for Amity, Erudite and Dauntless."

"What are you talking about? That's not possible.", I say, trying to match Natalie's volume, although I'm not sure it works.

"It's not impossible, just extremely rare.", she replies, her voice still quiet, "They call it Divergent." I've heard about Divergents before but I never really thought much about it until now.

"You can't tell anyone about this, not your friends, not your family, no one. This can be very dangerous and you need to be extremely careful to make sure that no one finds out. Do you understand?", you can hear the concern in her voice growing as she speaks and all I can manage to do is nod, "I want you to go straight home, don't wait for your friends. If anyone asks you tell them that the serum made you sick so I sent you home early. I've manually entered your result as Amity so hopefully no one will ask any questions." Before I can even answer she's pushed me out of the door.

* * *

I decide to walk home to avoid questions from my parents about being home early, I don't think I can deal with that after the day I've had. I keep going over what Natalie said in my head. _You have equal aptitude for Amity, Erudite and Dauntless._ I never thought that I would have an aptitude for Dauntless, I mean sure I was born there but I've never really been around them, and it's so different from Amity. _They call it divergent_. I've heard people mention Divergents before but I never really thought about them, and now I find out that I am one. _This can be very dangerous_. I don't understand how being Divergent is dangerous, what's so bad about being more than one thing?

"Ava?", the voice makes me stop in my tracks, "What are you doing back so early?" I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even realize that I was already walking through the Amity fields where my mom works.

"I-I got sick so they sent me home early.", it's exactly what Natalie told me to say if anyone asked.

"Oh honey, are you okay?", she says, her tone instantly turning from cheerful to concerned as she places a hand on my cheek.

"I'm fine now mom, I think it was the serum they gave us.", I say, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, well, go home and rest, it's a big day for you tomorrow, I'm sure you have a lot of thinking to do." She's right, I do have a lot of thinking to do, I was relying on the test to tell me where I belong, but I'm even more unsure than before.

Amity. Erudite. Dauntless.

Divergent.

* * *

The room that the Choosing Ceremony is held in is arranged in concentric circles, divided into factions with the sixteen-year-olds lined up in alphabetical order by surname around the edge. Our names will be read in reverse alphabetical order which means that my turn is even sooner. Tommy stands a few spaces down from me and a huge grin grows on his face when he sees me, I try to smile back but I'm too nervous, I still haven't made a decision yet.

In the middle of the room are five bowls. Each bowl is filled with something to represent each faction: earth for Amity, grey stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, glass for Candor and lit coals for Dauntless. Soon I will have to drop my blood into the bowl of the faction I choose.

The faction that conducts the Choosing Ceremony rotates each year; this year it is Abnegation's turn. Marcus Eaton, Abnegation's most influential representative, begins a speech about the faction system and why it is so important but I tune him out, instead, turning my attention back to the bowls in the center of the room. This is one of the biggest decisions of my life, but it's also one of the hardest. Am I smart? Honest? Selfless? Kind? Or brave?

My aptitude test ruled out Candor and Abnegation, so that narrows down my choice slightly. I've always thought that the Erudite are too pretentious, I don't think I could deal with them. That leaves me with Amity and Dauntless. On one hand, I grew up in Amity and I love it there, but I've always admired the Dauntless.

"Ava Roberts.", Marcus' voice fills the room as he calls my name and I start towards the center of the room. He hands me a knife and I slice my palm, cutting a little too deep. I stand there and let the blood pool in my hand for a second, my eyes flicking between the Dauntless and Amity bowls. I know what I have to do. I thrust my hand over the burning coals and my blood sizzles and it hits them. Angered shouts rise from the Amity section and cheers erupt from the Dauntless.

I am brave.

I am Dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ava**

I spend the rest of the ceremony watching my parents. They both sit there with blank expressions on their faces. I feel guilty for leaving them, they took me in when I had nowhere else to go, they raised me, and now I've betrayed them. If they were from any other faction I'd probably expect them to never forgive me, but they're Amity and forgiveness is something they believe strongly in. Deep down I know that they still might not speak to me again, but I can't focus on that right now, the last person has chosen their faction and I have to leave.

I have to walk away.

That's exactly what I do, well it's less walking, more running, this is Dauntless after all. I can't help but grin like an idiot as I run alongside the rest of the transfers, struggling to keep up with the rest of the Dauntless. My legs start to ache and I feel like my lungs are burning after a while, but that only urges me on.

The Dauntless begin to spread out in a long line and before I can ask what is going on I hear the blare of a train horn coming towards us and my question is answered.

"Are we supposed to jump on that thing?", a boy wearing Erudite blue asks, looking as out-of-breath as I feel.

"Yep.", I exhale, trying to catch my breath before we have to start running again.

As the train nears the Dauntless ahead of me start running alongside it and start pulling themselves in with ease when they get close enough. The transfers aren't as skilled though so we fall behind, some start hurling themselves into the last car and I soon realize that it's just me and a short Erudite boy who aren't onboard yet. I push myself to run faster and grab a hand that's reaching out to help me in. I take one last look out of the open door once I'm inside and see that the Erudite boy didn't make it, leaving him factionless. I should've known that it would be that easy to fail Dauntless initiation.

I finally realize how much my muscles ache and decide to sit down before we undoubtedly have to jump off.

"Hi, I'm Christina.", the Candor girl who helped me in says. She's tall with dark brown skin and short hair.

"Ava.", I say because it's all I can manage since I'm still breathless from the running, so I reach out a hand to make up for it, she shakes it.

I look around the car and see that there are ten transfers left; there's one other Amity, but I don't recognize him, there are also five Candor and three Erudite. I'm probably the smallest initiate, besides a mousy-haired Erudite girl sitting at the other end of the car.

I decide to close my eyes and think about my parents, I wonder what they're doing now. Do they still have the same emotionless expressions that they had when I last saw them plastered to their faces?

"They're jumping!", my eyes shoot open and Christina and I rush over to the door that the rest of the transfers are gathered around. The Dauntless in the cars ahead of us are jumping out as they pass a rooftop. The tracks are seven stories up and if you miss the landing you definitely won't survive the fall.

"What happens if you don't jump.", a Candor boy asks, he's the largest and broadest of all the initiates I've seen so far.

"You'll be factionless.", I say coldly. I know that if I'm going to survive in Dauntless I have to act Dauntless, which means that I can't be a sweet Amity girl anymore.

"Play nice, Amity.", another Candor boy says in a mocking tone.

"Shut up.", I say in a sweet tone and with a fake smile on my face.

"Ooh, she's feisty.", he retorts, making the Candor girl behind him snort. She has big teeth and a crooked nose.

"You Candor really don't know when to shut your mouths, do you?", I say, my jaw clenched. The Candor boy just glares at me.

"I'm not doing it. I-I won't.", the Amity boy says, his voice thick with worry.

"You have to.", Christina says, placing a hand on his arm to reassure him.

"I can't!", he sounds panicky now and tears glisten on his cheeks, "I'd rather be factionless than dead!"

"Christina, you can't make him. It's his choice.", I interrupt. She nods and walks away from him.

We're nearing the rooftop now, only a few more seconds.

"Together?", Christina asks, holding out a hand, "I can't do it unless someone drags me." I nod and take her hand and we stand at the edge of the car.

"One…two…three!", I count as we pass the roof and we both leap from the train, landing ungracefully on the roof. We laugh.

"We made it.", she exhales, wiping gravel from her clothes, I do the same.

"Ignore Peter and his posse.", she gestures towards the Candor boy I was arguing with on the train, standing with two other Candor, a boy and a girl.

Everyone is gathered at the other end of the roof. An older man with deep wrinkles and greying hair walk across the ledge of the roof like it's a sidewalk.

"Listen up! My name is Max and I'm one of the leaders of your new faction!", he yells, "Several stories below us is the member's entrance to our compound. If you're truly Dauntless, you'll be brave enough to jump off. If not then you don't belong with us."

"You want us to jump off a building?", Christina asks, her mouth hanging open.

I'm not sure why it surprises her. This is Dauntless after all.

"Yes.", Max says, clearly amused.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?"

"Who knows?", he answers, raising his eyebrows, "So who's going first?"

I'm not sure why I do it but I start towards the ledge. People move out of my way, creating a path and Max hops down from the ledge as I near.

I take my jacket off and throw it hard at Peter's chest once I'm on the ledge, soliciting catcalls and shouts from the people surrounding me.

I look down, there's a hole beneath me. This is just a scare tactic, I know that I'll land safely at the bottom. So I jump.

My heart pounds and I surge towards the ground, but I don't scream, even when the hole surrounds me, plunging me into darkness.

I hit something hard and cradles my body, a net. The impact makes pain prickle through my body. I laugh, I just jumped off of a roof. I realize that there are hands reaching out to help me down and I grab the closest one. I nearly fall on the ground as I roll out but a dark-blue eyed boy catches me. He's tall and muscular with short, dark hair, I can't help but stare.

"You okay?", he says, bringing me back to reality. His voice is deep and it rumbles.

"Yeah.", is all I can manage, still entranced by the boy standing before me.

"An Amity, first to jump? I was not expecting that.", a dark-haired girl says from behind him.

"There's a reason she left them, Lauren.", he says before turning his attention back to me, "What's your name?"

"Ava.", I say, grinning.

"Make the announcement, Four.", Lauren says, smiling as well.

Four looks over his shoulder and shouts, "First jumper - Ava!"

A crowd cheers and pumps their fists. Four places a hand on my back and says, "Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

**Four**

I stand beside the net as I check my watch, the first initiate should be jumping soon. I jumped into this same net two years ago. I don't want to remember the feeling of helplessness and terror as you rush towards the ground.

"I bet it's one of my Dauntless borns,", Lauren says, snapping me out of my daze, and nods towards the net.

"It's always a Dauntless-born first, no bet.", I shake my head. We try to keep this a surprise but by the time this day comes around most Dauntless-borns have already seen what's waiting for them.

"Pansycake.", Lauren teases.

"You've been spending too much time around Uriah.", I chuckle.

I head back over to the net as the first initiate jumps. When they land in the net I realize that they're wearing red instead of black, a transfer. I reach out my hand to help her down. When she rolls out of the net she almost falls face-first onto the floor but I catch her just in time. She has long ginger hair that tumbles over her shoulders and her eyes are a piercing green. Pretty. As she steadies herself I realize I'm staring and ask "You okay?"

"Yeah.", she says, staring straight into my eyes as well.

"An Amity, first to jump? I was not expecting that.", Lauren says, bringing me back to reality.

"There's a reason she left them, Lauren.", I say, feeling oddly protective. I turn my attention back to the Amity girl in front of me, "What's your name?"

"Ava.", she smiles, more confident now.

"Make the announcement, Four.", Lauren says from behind me.

I turn to look at the crowd behind us and shout, "First jumper, Ava!" There's a chorus of cheers as people pump their fists.

I place a hand on her back and say, "Welcome to Dauntless."

As she joins the crowd the next initiate falls into the net, finally prying my attention away from her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry these first to chapters have been kind of short and boring, I promise they'll get better once I get further into the story.


End file.
